Generally, a web feed is a data format used for providing a summary of contents on a website or on a portion of the website. There are various main web feed formats such as a really simple syndication or a resource description framework (RDF) site summary or a rich site summary (RSS) feed and an Atom feed supporting major news websites and blogs, where the web feed is used for requesting the website for a list of recent changes. The web feed allows the website to publish machine processable information about the recent changes to the documents that reside on the website. The web feed may be associated with a uniform resource locator (URL). The web feed is particularly useful for a user who wants to keep track of newly added information on the favorite website without having to visit the website regularly and search for a new content, by the user.
In systems of the related art, the RSS web feed mechanism provides the up-to-date web content to the users by polling and updating changes to the web content with the electronic device. When the user accesses the web content using the electronic device, the RSS web feed may waste too much communication bandwidth in polling the changes to the web content. The RSS web feed also needs to be connected to the internet to perform the polling. Also, the web feed may consume a lot of time for accessing the web content while loading the full web content thus, degrading the user experience.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.